


Survival Check

by Amrynth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: As you do, Bathing in a Mountain Lake, F/M, Interrupted by a Bear, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Percival and Vex get distracted while out gathering food in the woods.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Survival Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



> A little Critmas Treat for owlmoose! My favorites with their fluffy baby boy! Merry Critmas!

Percy smiled, warm and glowing in the reflection of sunlight against the water. He was half-way into stripping out of his gear to join Vex’ahlia in the cold, mountain pool. She was beautiful, cast into a shadow by the sparkling light around her so that all he could see was the long lines of her figure against the sun’s brilliance. 

The rest of Vox Machina had settled into camp for the evening and they’d separated to hunt up something for dinner. He’d really thought they were setting snare traps when Vex lead him into the woods. It had taken him by surprise when she’d pressed him against a tree and asked if he was going to go hunting or not. Percy had just enough time to start processing what she meant when she ran into the trees. 

He was breathless from catching up and tackling her, from the tangle of limbs and kisses and the press of her body beneath his. Then Vex had spotted the crystalline lake and suggested a swim before anything more romantic. There had been allegations of body odor on both sides and here they were. Vex gloriously naked and Percy struggling with the laces on his pants because the chase and the kissing had left them rather tight and uncomfortable. 

“Are you coming or not, darling?” Vex’ahlia called from the pool. 

“Not yet, you decided to go swimming before anything like that could happen,” he answered, his tone more teasing than testy. 

In the pool, Vex laughed and dove beneath the water. Still up on the shore, Percy gave up on the laces and just shimmied out of his pants to leave them behind in the pile with the rest of their clothing and weapons. 

He stopped with just his feet in the water, goosebumps racing up all his bare skin. The pool of water was barely warmer than freezing, he was surprised not to see ice at the edges. How had Vex just dove in like that? Now that he had come to the side of the lake, he could see the shape of Vex moving beneath the surface of the water.

“Are you getting in or not?” Vex asked, surfacing several feet in and treading water.

“It’s cold.”

“And I’m hot. Be glad I’m not Vax, according to Keyleth he- his temperature is quite cool of late.”

There was a hitch in Vex’s voice even though her tone managed to stay light. Percy immediately waded out into the water, ignoring the cold as it rose around his body. It was more important to reach Vex, to soothe the soft moment of weakness her voice had given away. The ground dropped out from beneath him and Percy submerged, coming up beside Vex.

“Hi.” He smiled at her, finding the ground with the tips of his toes so that he could look up at Vex while she easily tread water. 

Vex draped her arms around him, body pressing against his as she kissed him. He found her waist, securing her against himself. They were beginning to build a rhythm, finding warmth in one another against the cold water, against the world. 

Both Percy and Vex twisted when something came loudly crashing through the trees. Their weapons were on the shore, well out of reach. Percy placed himself between Vex and the crashing, reaching deep into the dark shadows inside himself. He hated the tie he had to Orthax but he would use anything at his disposal to protect her. 

“Wait, darling, that’s-”

Vex put her hand on his arm and stilled the building rage inside Percy with her touch alone. The crashing broke through the trees and the large, shaggy brown shape of Trinket came diving into the water with them with a big splash.. 

“There’s my big boy,” Vex crooned as the massive form of Trinket shoved in between them. 

Percy laughed, sinking hands into rough, smelly fur. “You were worried about how I smelled?”

Hidden behind the bear, Vex made a scandalized noise. “Trinket smells like cookies and cream, don’t you Trinket? Much better than stinky old Percival.”

This dragged another laugh from Percy. “I’ll bet your darling brother sent him to interrupt us.” 

Vex swam around Trinket to be on the same side of the bear as him. “Well, he’s an idiot. If he thinks his prank war with Grog is bad he’s got another thing coming. No, you didn’t do anything wrong, darling. No you’re perfect and smell lovely, don’t listen to the smelly man.” 

“Come here. At least give me a kiss if you’re going to accuse me of being smellier than the bear,” Percy said, catching Vex by the waist and pulling her into an embrace. She kissed him, legs wrapping around his waist easily in the water. “Now. Let us talk about revenge.”


End file.
